Legends Upon Legends
by Yumi99
Summary: Fallon was your average 17 year old girl, she went to school, did her homework, and hung out with friends on weekends. But everything changed when she was transported to the Legend of Zelda Universe. Read to learn of Fallon's adventures with Twilight Link and Sky Link.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

My heart stops when his blood red eyes meet mine, a moment when time itself seems to stand still. I stare at the man in front of me, transfixed, unable to think. Deciding to obey the first thought in my head without a second thought, human instincts kicking in. Run. I swivel on the balls of my feet as I swiftly dart amongst the shadows of the trees.

My breathing became an irregular pace after running for so long, but I ignore the fatigue trying to take over my body. After deciding to pick up speed, the adrenaline flows through my veins, urging me on. Faster. The night air was glacial against my flushed cheeks. Red, because of the blood, which tinted them so. The air was getting difficult to breathe at this point in time. I quickly glance over my shoulder, and see _him_ behind me. The man's darting shadows and blood lust tainted eyes growing closer and closer to where I am, as he gains on me.

 _He knew I was slowing down._

I turn away, my heart racing a mile a minute, and my now wet cheeks slowly dripping with tears. I try to ignore the burning in my legs, pleading me to rest them. I felt as though the trees were reaching out to me, appealing for me to just lie down and rest, to be trapped by them forever. Instead of the harsh wind hitting my face, I suddenly feel myself making contact with the rocky, wet soil. My muscles try to urge myself to my feet, but a force is keeping me from doing so. Him. The man garbed in black pulls out his legendary sword, aiming for my stomach.

"Your time has expired, Fallon." He smirks at me, laughing darkly he brings his sword down.

I awake in an instant. A cold sweat covering my whole body as I breathe heavily. I've been having the exact same dream for over two weeks now. Each time it appears, it only gets scarier. Last night was one of the only nights I've actually been able to sleep a wink. Between studying for finals, and procrastinating, life has been super busy.

But, enough of all this negativity, allow me to introduce myself. As you may already know, I'm Fallon, to close friends Fal. I have purple hair that goes down to my chest, and silver eyes with gold flecks. I would say my looks were mediocre, average sized lips, big eyes, and a straight nose. My figure was also nothing out of the ordinary.

Deciding to crawl out of bed, and into my closet, I change into a casual outfit, knowing I had promised my friend Danielle I would meet her at the local coffee shop. A long baggy purple t-shirt, some plain black yoga pants, and a pair of Adidas sneakers.

I sleepily walk into my bathroom, brushing my hair into the pin straight style like usual. I also apply some light makeup, such as mascara, eyeliner, and lip balm. After my makeup, I pick up my toothbrush from its holder, and grab the toothpaste, squeezing the goop on my little tooth cleaner. After brushing, and making my way downstairs to the living room of my house, I start packing up my stuff. I remember to bring my scattered belongings like my id, phone, headphones, wallet, the necessities. I check the time on my phone, realizing I'm already late for our meeting.

I rush out the door, throwing my purse onto my shoulder carelessly. Feeling the cold air hit my face, I wince at the sudden change in temperature. I suddenly see a creepy looking man at the end of the street, standing there with perfect posture. His hair was an unnatural blonde, and his eyes… Were one of the creepiest thing I've seen in my life. They were as an active volcano was spewing lava, destroying everything in its path. Sure, there are such things as coloured contacts, but his looked too real to be fake. One thing's for sure though, he's not from around here.

Deciding that he's just another cosplayer, I just keep my head down and make the least amount of social interaction as possible. As I pass him in the street, I notice his eyes grow wide, as he recognizes who I am. Do we know each other? I pick up my pace, and walk as fast as I can away from him, but I hear fast footsteps behind me, as he follows me across the street. What I wasn't expecting though, was the man to forcefully grip his arms around me. My scream echoes throughout the neighborhood, and I try to squirm away from him. As I go to bite his arm, my vision starts to get blurry.

 _He must have drugged me._

My eyelids grow heavy, as though I haven't slept for months, and I find myself slowly drifting to sleep, but not before I see a bright light speeding towards us. Everything else after that is completely black.

* * *

I finally start to regain my consciousness, and I open my eyes slowly to get used to the sunlight beaming in through the small window to my left. Then I remember what happened.

 _I was kidnapped._

I frantically search for my purse, and see it on the end table on the left side of me. I go through it to see if anything could be used as a weapon to protect myself from the creepy cosplayer, although unless my phone could be used as a weapon, I'd say I'm out of luck. As I contemplate what I should do, a thought occurs to me.

' _It's a bit weird he let me keep my stuff'_ I shake the thought off as I get off the bed, and towards the door.

As I open it slowly, I peek out to see if the man is out there. Of course he was, and he's accompanied by a… Strange looking man. Well, they're both dressed weird. Damn, I was kidnapped by some weird people, wasn't I? The one that grabbed me had on a skin tight ninja like suit. It was decorated with some white cloth on his forearms, stomach, and face, almost like a face mask. There was a red eye on his chest, with a teardrop coming from it.

But the guy next to him was… Far more attractive than he was. The man had on a forest green tunic, with beige pants, and brown boots that stop at his shin. Underneath his green attire I could see some chainmail, and his forearms were covered with gauntlets. He also had big bright blue eyes, a straight nose, and thick lips. I also noticed some little blue hoop earrings on his abnormally large pointed ears. And… A weird shaped hat to match his forest green tunic.

"I will go check on the girl now." The ninja looking boy states as he rises from his seat, and walks towards me.

Shoot.

I hastily close the door, and decide to hide behind it. As it opens, I cover my mouth to make sure I haven't made a sound, and wait for ninja boy to be in just the right position. Once he is, I lunge toward him, and weigh him own to the ground, he then makes an audible gasp as he hits the ground. The boy tries to turn and grab me, but I swiftly stand and make a run for it. But, before I can, the boy clad in green appears in front of the door. I try to evade him, but he's a lot quicker than me, and grabs my waist tightly.

"Let me go!" I yell loudly as I try to wriggle my body away from him.

"We're not here to hurt you, calm down." The boy coos in my ear as he tries to calm my nerves.

"Why should I trust the people who kidnapped me?" I try to fight against the dirty blonde, but my effort was useless.

The boy behind me sighs as he notices I've stopped fighting against him. His grip loosens, as he nudges me into the room I was in before waking up. But, blocks the doorway so I cannot get out easily.

"We don't want to hurt you Fallon. I know you're probably very scared and confused as to where you are but, there are people worse than us to trust. We're the good guys." I look into his oceanic blue eyes as he says this, and I can tell he's telling the truth.

After some hesitation, I decide to give in.

"Fine, I'll trust you, but you have to explain to me what's going on." This makes the boy smile slightly at me.

"How about some introductions first? My name is Link, and the one on the ground over there." He motions towards the boy I crushed with my body.

"Is Sheik." I nod at this information

"Well, you already know this, but I'm Fallon. Now, tell me why Sheik took me."

"Well, you're probably not going to believe me, but here goes. Sheik was informed to bring you here, to Hyrule kingdom. It's a totally different dimension than you're used to. And you have to accompany me on my quest to save this land from the clutches of evil." I give Link a weird look.

"You're right, I don't believe you. If I'm being pranked by Danielle for being late, please, this is the most stupid thing I've ever been a part of in my life and I would like to stop messing around so we can actually get some studying in today… "

"It does not matter if you believe, because you will have to eventually." Sheik regains his composure in front of me.

Suddenly, we hear a loud sound coming from outside. I look over, out the window, and see a man dressed quite similar to Link, the only difference was the colour of their clothing. His was pitch black, and his eyes, were a blood lust tainted red. His skin was also a different colour, a shade of white I had never seen on a human tainted his flesh.

 _Just like the guy from my dream._

Maybe this was a dream… I'm still sleeping, aren't I? Yeah, that's gotta be it, because I'm sure Danielle wouldn't go to this length to prank me. When I wake up, everything will probably make a lot more sense.

"Link, get out of here, he cannot know she is here. You must keep her away from him, I will stall him, but you must go now."

"Sheik, I can't just leave you here to fight by yourself, I can hardly handle him at my best."

"Just go! Epona is behind the cottage, I'll meet you in kakaraiko village." Link reluctantly nods his head

The dirty blonde takes my hand gently, and leads me to the back of the cottage, and to a horse with white hair, and short brown fur.

"Do you know how to get on a horse?" I nod my head as I lift my leg up, and straddle the horse.

Link does the same, as he grabs the reigns, and motions Epona to turn around, when she does, her hind legs come up from the ground, which results in me wrapping my arms around Link's waist so I don't fall off. The blue eyed boy makes a 'hyeah' sound, and the horse gallops into a never ending field.

* * *

 _ **Hey, so this is the first chapter to the revised version of Legends Upon Legends.**_

 _ **First of all, I want to say sorry to the people who are finding this fic once again, and wondering why i suddenly deleted it entirely. I just wasn't satisfied with this fanfiction and wanted to take it down, because I want this fic to be at it's potential. There are going to be a lot of changes to the story, so you won't be reading the same words, it will be different, but the plot will mostly stay the same.**_

 _ **And to the new readers, I want to say thank you for reading the first chapter (and this super long author's note) and I hope you stick around for the upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **Love the lovely,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

1st person

"How are there no building for miles! I'm going crazy!"

"We'll be in kakariko in no time, Fallon." Link tells me as we continue our way to a village

Honestly, I'm a little surprised we haven't seen anyone around. We've been on our way to Kakaraiko for at least 12 hours, and not one person caught our sight, well, unless you can count monsters as people. It left a lot of time for Link and I to talk though. Mostly useless things, he asked me why my hair is a rather unnatural colour, which I responded with _'It's my life and I do what I want.'_ I've also come to terms that this is not a dream, it's real life. I fell asleep on Link's shoulder for a very short time, and when I woke up I felt actual pain on the side of my cheek, a monster had shot an arrow at me, and it drew blood when it sliced the side of my cheek.

"Well I hope so; I need to charge my phone." This makes him peek his head towards me

"Phone? Is that another…" he tries to think of the right word

"Electronic, from your dimension?" I nod at his question.

"Yup, it's pretty useful. I keep in contact with friends and family within seconds. I just either call or send them a message, and it arrives to them instantly. Although I can't do that right now, considering there's no signal connection, nor would I think there would be. There's no satellite around the earth's orbit right now… Wait, do you have electricity? Dammit, I can't charge my phone and it's going to die! Damn this world!" I curse the heavens as I raise my phone to the sky.

"Woah, calm down. No need to get upset, we have electricity. All you have to do is ask sheik. He has lightning powers, which, I think is the same as electricity, or so you told me."

"Well, it's good you're taking notes, Link. By the way, I hope I can use my money here, not Rupees. Because I would feel bad asking you to pay for a hotel."

"I don't have to pay to stay in Kakaraiko, unless I want to buy supplies." My eyes grow wide at this.

"You don't have to pay? How is that possible?" this makes his eyebrows knit together.

"Well… I helped them when they were in a time of need, so they let me stay there for free."

"How much did you help them in order to not have to pay at all ever again?"

"Well, I saved their town from eternal twilight, and cleansed the volcano of monster activity so the Gorons would let the villagers mine in the volcano again."

"Oh, so just a typical Tuesday then." Link snorts at this, and nudges my arm lightly.

A comfortable silence makes it way to our conversation. I honestly felt that Link was very easy to talk to, I'm usually a good people person, but there's something about Link that just makes it easier.

"So, how long is it gonna be until we're in Kakaraiko Mr. Hero?" he looks back at me, and raises an eyebrow, but answers my question anyways.

"We'll probably reach Kakaraiko around sunset." I groan loudly, wanting nothing more at the moment than to stretch my muscles.

"Well, if this helps, the time goes by faster when you have something to occupy yourself."

"Ahh yes, because I have something to entertain myself from within my small satchel." Link rolls his eyes at me, I smirk at this.

"Well, how about we play a game from your universe? There has to be something." And suddenly, a good idea has peaked my imagination.

"I know! Let's play never have I ever!"

"Okay, how do you play."

"Okay so, I say something like, never have I ever ridden a horse, and you have to admit if you haven't or if you have at the same time. It's pretty simple." I see Link nod at this.

"Alright, so do we take turns asking questions?" Link asks, and I nod, but realize after that he can't see me.

"Well, I have an app on my phone that generates questions for us."

"Alright, First question! Never have I ever had a crush under the age of 10."

"Ready, one, two three."

We both shout their answers, with both of us saying I have. We both look at each other.

"So, who's the girl Linkey, is she pretty?" He looks away, a crimson showing on his pale cheeks.

"Well, I would like to think so. What about you?"

"What can I say, he was good at playing hide and seek, and Fallon likes a winner." Link scoffs at this.

"Okay, next question…"

"Never have I ever done something I could get a prison sentence for."

They simultaneously answer, Link saying I have, and Fallon I haven't.

"Are you secretly a bad boy Link? What have you done?"

"Well, if we're being honest, I've broken a lot of pottery that wasn't mine so I could st- take whatever is inside. Although there were no inhabitants in the houses."

"I never knew you lived on the wild side Mr. Hero. I need to step up my game to stay on your level of crime."

"Was that sarcasm? Is breaking pottery allowed in your world?"

"Well, it's definitely not the worst thing someone could do."

"What about you then, you haven't done anything bad in your life?"

"Link, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm an angel sent from the heavens. I cannot sin at all."

"Okay, _Angel,_ what did you do?"

"Well, nothing to get me in jail, certainly. But, I must admit that at summer camp, I sabotaged some girl's shampoo, and turned her hair green, because she was flirting with the guy she knew I liked."

" _Oh?_ Was it _the winner_?" I smirk at this

"You're very observant Linky, I appreciate it."

Okay, next. Never have I ever wished for something bad to happen to someone I knew."

As they both answer, Link states he has never, rather than saying I have like I just did.

"Who did you wish for something bad to happen to them? And what was it?" Link asks, interested.

"Well, pretty much every day I wish something bad upon someone. Not something deadly though, just something small. Really, if you annoy me then obviously, I'm going to wish something bad on you. Although, there is one person that makes me angry beyond belief, even just the sight of them makes my blood boil."

"Sounds like they were pretty awful to you."

"Well, if you consider cheating on me multiple times with multiple different people, a bad thing then yes, it was pretty horrible."

A silence makes its way to our conversation, it wasn't a comfortable one like before though.

"I'm sorry Fa-."

"Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong. Plus, it was a long time ago, so I don't even care anymore." I smile slightly at the boy in front of me, and he offers the same gesture.

"So, what happened when you found out?" I laugh at this

"Let's just say he won't be having children in the future." Link laughs at this, and a proud smile makes its way to my face.

The rest of the ride is mostly spent playing the game, and laughing at each other's pain. I found out that Link lives in Ordon by himself, helps around the village, and keeps the children busy. I've also learned he has a small admirer that follows him around named Beth. I laughed at this, knowing exactly how he felt. I also shared a few things about myself, like more stories about summer camp, and some new stories about gymnastics. I feel Link nudge me with his elbow, and point to a gate in front of us.

"Looks like we've made it to Kakaraiko." I cheer happily at this, and jump off Epona before stopping in my tracks, looking at the 'town'.

It was literally all dust. Of course, there were a couple of boarded up houses, and a small spring of water at the end of the town.

"Link… Is this it?"

"Yup, what were you expecting? I told you it was right below a volcano…"

"Oh yeah… What was I thinking…" Link pats my back in reassurance.

 _Well, at least we have finally made it in one piece…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

After greeting the town's Shamen, Link showed me where we would be staying. It wasn't the most luxurious place I've ever stayed, but I can't complain really, I have a place to stay, and free food provided to me. I had also paid a visit to the light spirit, it's pretty weird what different things happen in Hyrule, while if you mentioned anything of the sorts on earth, you would be deemed crazy.

Anyways, the light spirit had given me some new clothing to wear while adventuring. It included a purple bodysuit with a silver torso, that was shape like a corset. And on the bottom, some silver markings on the violet skinny pants. I had slim fit brown boots and gloves that came to my mid forearm. To top it off I had a darker purple coat that came to my knees in the back, and about the mid calf in the front. It was decorated with silver markings as well.

"So, what are we doing after this? You said I had to aide you somehow, right?" I asked Link curiously, as I watch him snack on a bowl of porridge.

"Well, we should wait for Sheik, since we agreed to meet here, then after that we will be heading towards Faron woods to find the first piece of the mirror of Twilight." after noticing the look of confusion written all over my face, he begins to explain what happened before I arrived.

"So let me get this straight, you've done a lot of your quest without me, but suddenly you need a girl with zero experience adventuring to aide you on your quest, am I right?"

"I thought you said you had a great time geocaching at summer camp." Link teases, remembering the stories I had told him.

"You and I both know that finding hidden stickers is a lot different than fighting evil."

"I don't know, finding stickers can be a pretty difficult task for someone." I shove the blonde playfully, as I rise from my seat.

"I'm goona do some sightseeing." He nods as he places a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

I walk outside, and breathe a breath of the humid air. It was definitely hot, that's for sure. Which is understandable, because we were literally underneath a volcano. I see some kids playing near the water turn to look at me once I come outside. I wave slightly at them, which results in them running towards me. I wouldn't say I'm horrible with kids, but they usually seem quite distant with me.

"Hey, you're new around here, right? What's your name? Hurry and tell us!" a small boy with a red bandana tied around his head nagged as he pulled on the new clothing the light spirit of the spring gave me.

"It's Fallon. What are all your names?" I asked, smiling as I got down to their level.

"I'm Talo, this is Malo, and Beth." I smile at the children, but see one more kid behind them, too quiet to speak.

"And what about you?" I ask the small blonde boy.

"A-Ah, I'm Colin, It's nice to meet you." His eyes dart around as he keeps his hands intertwined with each other.

I can't help but feel bad for the poor kid, he's obviously too shy to be assertive like these kids and make friends himself, but the other children are just treating him as though he's not there, it's heartbreaking really.

"Well, what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we were talking about you, of course! You do look pretty different from everyone else." Beth mentions

"Should I take that as a compliment?" The smallest child, who was named Malo, eyes me suspiciously without saying a word.

"Also, you did ride here with Link, so you obviously know him right? When did you meet?" Beth questions as she squints her eyes at me.

Ah now I remember, Beth is the one Link was saying was his small admirer. _Cute_.

"Well, we had only just met yesterday. I have gathered he's a very nice person though."

"Are you kidding? Just nice? Link is awesome! He helpd this village with their problems, and helped me and a monkey when we were captured by monsters!" Talo exclaims as he makes large hand gestures.

"That does sound pretty awesome." I tell the young boy, who obviously looks up to Link.

"I'm goona be just like Link when I grow up…" The small blond boy named Colin speaks up from the back as I smile at him.

"I bet you'll be even better than him. You seem like a very courageous person, Colin." I offer a small smile, and Colin does the same.

"Well, I should get going, it was nice talking to you though." I tell the kids as I walk further down the sandy path.

I decide it would be best to explore the abandoned buildings, to see where I could be alone for a while. Don't get me wrong, it's great being around Link, but sometimes I just want to be by myself. I open the door to the building right near the small spring at the end of the dirt path, and see a girl who looks around my age sitting by herself. She has short blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Sorry, did you wanna be alone?" I asked as I go to close the door.

"No, it's alright, I was hoping for some company anyways." She smiled at me, introducing herself.

"I'm Ilia, are you a traveller?" She gives me a glance over.

"It might sound surprising, but I'm here with the all great and powerful Hero clad in green." this makes the girl laugh slightly, as I make my way further into the building.

"I'm guessing you've been talking with the kids?"

"More or less, I suppose."

"He really is great though, jokes aside. I haven't known him for long, but when he helped me transport that poor sick Zora boy, I could see the courage and determination in his eyes." I give her an odd look.

"But, Link had said he'd known a girl named Ilia ever since he was small?" This makes her features grow sad.

Ah, well, I've lost most of my memories so I'm afraid I can't say I remember him when he was young. Sure, everyone says we were best friends, but it just seems so… Strange. I have no recollection of anyone or anything from my childhood." I sit own next to the girl, and give her a supportive smile.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I have seen my fair share or Grey's Anatomy, and I can say that surrounding yourself with familiar things will end up jogging your memory at least a little bit." Ilia gives me a look of confusion at first, but smiles at my suggestion.

"Your words mean a lot, thank you."

We then talked about some aimless things for a couple of minutes, before I decided to leave.

"Wait, I didn't quite get your name." Ilia stopped me before exiting.

"It's Fallon. Nice meeting you, Ilia."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for this filler chapter, but the coming chapters will be very exciting!**

 **I also want to say thank you to The Rambling Writer, it means a lot when people review, so I'm happy you decided to do this!**

 **Also, thank you to sesshomarusmate54 for favoriting the story!**

 **Thats it for now!**

 **Love the Lovely,**

 **Yumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Link, teach me archery!"

I had become bored hanging out in Kakariko, and it seemed like Link was becoming worried for his friend Sheik. We've been in Kakariko for a couple days, and still no sign of him. I had wondered if that man in all black had been too powerful, and… Well, had done some not so nice things to him, but I tried to stay hopeful and wait to see if Sheik would come.

"You're going to hurt someone if we practice in Kakariko, why don't we wait a bit until Sheik gets back, and I'll teach you on our way to Faron woods." I groan at his response.

"But I'm bored, and I don't think we're leaving anytime soon… Plus I should try and be as helpful as I can on our quest, right?" Link taps his chin thoughtfully, before deciding to help me.

"Alright, but we can't practice in Kakariko, like I said, you're going to hurt someone. Why don't we go out in the field?" I nod enthusiastically at his suggestion before grabbing his bow beside the table, and making my way outside quickly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I turn around to see Link smiling lazily, holding the quiver full of arrows.

"Thanks, Linky." I smile before grabbing the quiver, throwing the strap over my back, and making my way once again outside.

"So what are the basics of archery, Hero?"

"Well, what do you know about it, so I know where to start?" We begin walking out towards the field together.

I pretend to think hard about his question, before answering.

"Well, I know you aim and shoot." I tell him truthfully, and his eyes grow wide.

"That's all you know?" I nod, and he huffs slightly.

"This is gonna be a long day."

We make it out to the field, and Link finds a target I have to try and shoot, although I'm not doing too great. I'll either miss entirely, or I'll hit the outside of the target.

"I think you're holding the bow wrong, here let me show you." Link leans in closely, so his chest is against my back, and directs where my hands should be on the bow and arrow.

"And when you pull back, make sure the arrow is right near your face, like this." he then lifts the arrow near my face, so I am properly holding the arrow.

"And.. Then let go." his voice is quiet, just loud enough for me to hear, as we both release the arrow from it's place, landing a bullseye on the target. I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks remembering how close in contact we are.

"Think you can try it by yourself now?"

No, stay near me.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." I smile at him, as he releases his grip from my arms, and walks a little ways away so he's not so close.

I do as Link says, and keep the arrow close to my face, making sure it lines up with the target. I then release the arrow, and let it fly, it lands in near the bullseye, but not quite.

"That was good, you're getting better!"

"I think by the end of today, I'll be better than you at using a bow and arrow." I smirk at the blonde, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you challenging your teacher?"

"What if I am? You scared of a little challenge? I thought you were the all powerful Hero of Hyrule."

"I wouldn't want to hurt a delicate girls feelings when she loses." I roll my eyes at his statement playfully.

"The only _delicate girl_ around here is you."

We both laugh as Link suggests we take a break for the day. It has been a couple hours since we arrived in the field.

"So, how did I do as your apprentice?"

"Well, you're the first I've taught archery, so I don't have much to compare you to, but I think you did great. What about me, was I a good teacher?"

"Well, I'd say you were mediocre…" He rolls his eyes playfully as he looks over at me.

"Just mediocre?"

"Kidding, you were great too."

We're both quiet while walking towards Kakariko, both of us enjoying the silence.

"Thanks, Link. It really does mean a lot to me."

"It's no problem, you should learn a bit before you help me, right?"

"Well, I'm not saying thank you for the archery lessons." he gives a look of confusion.

"I'm saying thank you for… Well, everything I guess. Its hard going from a normal life to being in an alternate dimension, where I can't see my family or friends like I'm used to. So, yeah, thanks."

"I can hardly say I did anything that deserves that much of a thank you, I was just being kind."

Before I can reply, we arrive in Kakariko once again, and I spot Sheik looking severely hurt sitting in front of the spring.

"Sheik what happened to you?!" Link rushes towards his friend in shock.

"Dark appears to have gotten stronger. I had thought I could stop him myself, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Wait, that guy in all black did this? The one in my dream?"

"You have been dreaming of Dark?" Asks Sheik.

"Well, yeah, for a couple weeks now. Even before I came here, I have the same nightmare every night." Link looks at me in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think you can prevent me from having nightmares, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you."

"If you have been dreaming of Dark, then this means it might be a prophetic dream. Tell me, what happens in your dream?" I then explain to Sheik and Link what happens in my nightmare, and they both listen closely.

"This is troubling indeed. We must not let Fallon out of our sight Link, there's no telling when Dark will come for her."

"Then we need to start collecting the mirror pieces soon. Are you able to walk, Sheik?" Link asks, as he helps his friend up.

"I'm afraid my injuries are far too severe. You and Fallon will have to go by yourselves. I need time to heal my wounds, only then will I join you."

"Sheik what if he comes to finish what he started, we can't just leave you here." Sheik shakes his head at this.

"You know better than anyone what Dark is after, he has no intrest in me for now. Fallon, you must stay with Link at all times, never leave his side."

"Wait, what is Dark after, and who is he in the first place?"

"His full title is Dark Link, and he's after you, Fallon."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Hey, I just wanted to say a quick thank you to James Birdsong for the review!_**

 ** _I swear the chapters will get more interesting, aha!_**

 ** _Love the Lovely,_**

 ** _Yumi_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After our conversation with Sheik yesterday, Link and I had set out for Faron Woods quite quickly with Epona. Link had said he promised his friend Midna he would find the mirror pieces as soon as possible, and Sheik insisted we go on our own. I am still confused as to why Dark Link would want me, and who he is. Is he Link's twin? Or some kind of clone? Either way, these questions will be on my mind for a while.

"Fallon, are you listening?" Link shakes my shoulder lightly as he looks back at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm listening."

"Are you okay? You keep zoning out." his eyes grow concerned.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'm just a little bit confused. I'm not really sure what my purpose in all of this is, and to make matters worse, someone is trying to kidnap me as we speak."

"Well, as for your purpose, I think you'll have to figure that out on your own. I can't decide someone else's destiny. But, I can say with confidence that I will make sure Dark doesn't lay one finger on you." His eyes grow cold at the thought of Dark.

"Who is he, anyway? He looks like you, and has the same name? That can't be just a coincidence."

"I honestly don't know _who_ he is, but when he showed up, so did Sheik, and some other people I hadn't seen around Faron woods. Sheik had said they came from a completely different part of the timeline. But that just seems… Impossible, don't you think?"

"If I can transport dimensions, nothing is impossible."

We make it into Faron Woods after a couple more hours, and decide to rest for the night at Link's house before we try to find the mirror shard since we arrived in the woods pretty late.

"I'm going to say hello to everyone in the village, you wanna come along?" Link offers, but I decide to decline, well after convincing him I would be fine on my own.

Sometimes I just don't feel like talking to people, y'know? Link leaves me be, but not before telling me not to go out on my own, since it's dangerous. I decide on plugging in my headphones, and listening to some music for a while, since I haven't done that in a couple days. Before we left, Sheik had done some kind of tribal magic on my phone so the battery never dies, which was pretty awesome to say the least.

Although, I get bored of sitting there doing nothing, so I decide to take a quick trip to the spring. If I bring Link's bow and arrow, I should be okay, right? I grab the quiver full of arrows, and throw them over my shoulder so they sit comfortably on my back, and wrap the bow around my torso for easy portability. I open the door to see the sun had set already, so it was pretty dark outside. I end up skipping the ladder, and jump down the small distance to the ground, since it wasn't that far of a leap.

I'm sure Link won't mind if I'm just at the spring, he said he was going to visit, so he'll probably be gone for a long while anyways. I make it to the spring, and decide to bathe since I haven't done so in a while. Once I rid of all the dirt on my body, I change back into my clothing, and sit by the spring for awhile, since it was quite peaceful. That is, until I hear the gate slam shut. I quickly take my bow from it's place on my back, and aim an arrow at the door, only to find nobody there. Did the wind just knock it shut or something? Just when I begin to my the bow on the ground, I hear a voice.

"Someone's gotten brave, walking in the woods all by herself, _hasn't she?_ "

"Who's there?" I try to find the source of the voice, but fail at my attempts.

"Where would be the fun in me just telling you~. How about if you guess correctly, I'll show myself. Sound fair, _princess_?"

"It's Dark, isn't it?" As I say this, a black mist forms the shape of a body sitting lazily on top of a small rock in the spring.

"Aww, it's no fun if you guess right so quickly. I wanted to play with you some more." Dark's red eyes look towards me, showing a dangerous playful gleam as he examines me.

I quickly take an arrow from the quiver, and shoot directly at him, only to miss by a couple inches. His relaxed posture never changes.

"You need a bit of practice with your aim, princess." he snickers at me

"In any case, I'm not here to hurt you, so I suppose your aim doesn't matter right now. I simply want to speak with you."

"About what?" I ask the man in front of me cautiously.

"Well, I was simply dying of curiousity when I heard you had arrived in Hyrule. But you seem quite angry and irate with someone you haven't even met yet. I'm not that horrible, am I?" Dark pouts, as he rises from his sitting position, and starts towards me.

"Why wouldn't I be wary of a person that injured Sheik so badly?" This makes the black haired boy roll his eyes, and I start backing up instinctively.

"Do you _seriously_ trust someone who drags you into another dimension without even explaining the situation? That idiot only follows the goddesses orders, whether they're right or wrong." My back hits the cobblestone behind me, as he continues walking towards me slowly.

" _I only want what's best for you, Fallon._ "

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me." Dark's footsteps stop once he is mere inches in front of me, and moves a strand of my damp hair from my face gently.

"Believe me or not, but those men are only using you. They only care about their own self interest. I bet they haven't even told you why you're here, have they?" His cold hand softly brushes my cheek, I shiver at the close contact and break eye contact with him.

"Well, I suppose they could have explained a bit better what I'm doing here… But Link is right, he can't choose my path, I have to figure that out on my own." Dark's hand then cups the bottom of my chin, and lifts it so I'm facing him once again.

"Why find it yourself when I can show you your purpose now? Wouldn't it be better for you if you come with me?"

"Fallon, where are you?!" I hear Link call for me from the forest.

"Clock's ticking, Fallon." Dark's eyes show impatience at this point.

I know Link had said not to trust Dark, but if he's only trying to help, there's no harm in it, right?

"I'll co-" suddenly flashes of lightning hit the ground, one conveniently hits the doors to the spring, breaking them easily as Link runs towards Dark, sword in hand.

Another flash hits the ground between Dark and I, which makes him stagger backwards, a look of annoyance on his face.

"This _damned_ goddess is getting on my _last nerve_." Dark chuckles maliciously as he draws his sword, and faces Link.

"You wanna play the hero? Let's have some fun then." Link takes the first swing at Dark, jumping up off the ground, and landing a small blow on his left arm.

" _Fallon, step into the portal. Your fate awaits you there._ " a feminine voice rings throughout the spring, her voice soft yet persistent.

" _She's not going anywhere_." Dark groans in frustration as he turns toward me, and chants a spell, surrounding the ground around me with darkness.

This distraction allows Link to land another blow on Dark, a dark blue blood oozing from the deep wound on his chest. Another flash of lightning hits the ground in front of me, riding the space from darkness.

" _Now, Fallon. Hurry._ "

I decide to rush toward the bright, blinding light on the ground. Once I do however, the last thing I see is Link being stabbed in the abdomen by Dark.

"Link!" I try to rush out of the portal towards him, but it's too late, I can see my body slowly deteriorating into small light particles, until I am nothing but a forgotten memory to the spring.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I open my eyes, only to realize I am not where I once was… Link, I hope he's okay. I wish I could have helped him, instead I'm the reason he was hurt. I won't forget the moment the sword entered his abdomen, it was as if I was living in a nightmare… I should have one something to save Link, instead I just stood there and watched dark stab Link. What kind of terrible person am I, am I really supposed to be aiding Link when I can't even gather up enough courage to help him when he's in need? I even trusted Dark for a couple seconds there even after all those prophetic dreams... I feel like the scum of the earth.

Rather than throwing myself a pity party right now though, I should probably figure out where I am right now, so I can find Link once again... If he's even alive. It definitely looks like a safe environment… I am currently situated in a bed, with a desk to my right, and a dresser on the same wall. Overall the room was a decent size, not too big, but not too small. I throw my legs over the side of the bed, and walk towards the door at the end of the room, opening it in the process. Once I do, I see I am definitely far, far away from Link. This place reminded me of a… School of some sorts, a long hallway, many doors, and a staircase at the end of the hallway. I make my way down said staircase, and see some people grouped up talking. I decide it would be best to try and find someone who looked trustworthy, and they did not look like people I wanted to talk to right now.

"Woah, I've never seen you around before, who are you?" _Of course he would stop me._

I look up at the tall man, his hair is sticking straight up, it's violent red a prominent feature in his apperance. It looks...very _original_. The unknown boy had a set of interesting eyes, they were a dull, orange colour. My mother had always said you could see who someone is through their eyes, and what they held. Which doesn't really help this guys case. It was as if he was a lifeless creature. In a way, I pitied him.

"My name is Fallon, but I'm a bit busy at the moment, so if you'll excuse me..." I try to slide past him, but his two friends get in my way.

"Hold up a momen _t, sweetheart."_ I inwardly cringe at the nickname, but put a smile on my face as I didn't feel like fighting with anyone right now.

"What?"

"I think you should stick around me, it can get pretty dangerous on skyloft, I wouldn't want you to get lost." dead eyes smirks at me, and I am inclined to punch him, but miraculously hold back

"Listen, I've tried being nice, but obviously you don't understand when someone is being polite. I've already told you I need to be somewhere else, so _please_ move out of my way so I can leave." I keep his glare, to make it known I was not intimidated by his height difference.

"Groose, what do you think you're doing?".

I turn around to find a girl standing a couple feet away from us. She had a light blonde head of hair with bangs covering her forehead, and two braids hanging loosely at both sides of her fringe. Her eyes showed anger and frustration as she stared down Groose.

"U-Uh, Hey Zelda. Oh you know, I-I was just… Uh." I look at Groose weirdly, he's like a completely different person when talking to 'Zelda.'

"What was that, Groose?" She raises a challenging eyebrow at him, and he gulps loudly.

"I was just leavin'. See you around." He then proceeds to bolt out of the building with his friends not far behind.

"Sorry about Groose, he can be a jerk. I'm Zelda by the way, and you are?" She smiles, as she walks up to me and holds out her hand for a handshake.

I take it politely, and smile towards the girl. Unlike before, she looked kind and understanding. Maybe she could help me find my way back to Faron Woods, I need to know if Link is okay as soon as possible.

"I'm Fallon, and I'm not actually sure where I am, could you tell me how to get to Faron Woods from here?" She wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to. All I know is that I found you near the goddess statue, unconscious. So I went to tell my father, the headmaster, and he helped you into a spare room inside the academy. How is your head? Do you remember anything about how you ended up here?" I register the information she's told me, and decide whether I should tell her the truth about everything that's happened.

"I… Am not sure you'll believe me if I tell you."

"Well, how about we talk while I show you around Skyloft." she motions for me to follow her, and I do exactly that.

We make our way outside, and I realize it's going to be very hard to find Link again. We were literally floating in the clouds on a piece of land. And everyone seems so calm about defying gravity…

"Zelda… Why are we defying gravity?"

"Where would we be other than in the sky, silly." she giggles, then stops as her eyes grow wide.

"Wait… Are you from the surface?" She asks in a hushed tone.

"As in, down there, below the clouds?" this makes the blonde nod her head quickly.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Seriously!? How in the world did you end up here?!"

"All I really remember is bright lights and sounds. The next thing I know I'm here." Zelda's head tilts at this information.

"Wait a second. You're trying to tell me that you have no idea how you got here?" I nod my head at this.

"That about sums it up, yes." I don't think I should be telling someone I hardly know my situation at the moment, if I tell her she'll only think I'm crazy, and it's not like she could help me find Link.

"This sounds like the work of the Goddess Hylia… I'll have to take you to my father after our tour." I give her a look of confusion.

"A-ah, my father is the headmaster of the knights academy, and one of the most intelligent people on the island. I'm sure he'll be able to help you."

Zelda continues showing me around Skyloft, and I tell her about the surface, since she was so interested. Also, I can not get over us just sitting in the sky. If I was feeling clumsy one day, and I just fell off the side, I would pretty much be dead. Zelda and I begin to talk about Skyloft. She tells me that they all have birds called loftwings that fly around the sky, and carry them where they want to go.

My eyes grow wide suddenly, as I see the back of a familiar boy with messy blonde hair. It has to be him. It has to be Link. I let my instincts take over, and I start running towards the boy in front of me, my feet never stop until I reach the blonde. I let my body crash into him, so I am hugging him from behind.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

I feel tears well in my eyes, not because I missed him, but because of the regret I felt, I should have done something to help him when Dark stabbed him. I shouldn't have just cowered away into the portal. I was sent here to help the hero, and instead I got him injured, what kind of aid am I?

"E-erm… Thank you?" I look up at him, and notice as he turns his head he looks very similiar to Link… But I can tell he's not my Link.

You know when someone has a twin, but you can tell which is which? Well, that's how I would explain this situation. My face turns red as I notice what I've done. I try to fight back the disappointment I felt as I look at him. Sure, he has the same tone of oceanic blue eyes Link has, but… They just look different.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else. You look just like my friend Link." I quickly let go of him.

"Your friend Link has the same name as me, _and_ looks like me? What a coincidence." he smiles at me slightly, before noticing Zelda behind me.

"Hey Zelda, is this your new friend you found at the statue of the goddess?" She smiles before putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yup, that's the one. Apparently she's from the surface." his eyes grow wide at this information.

So if this person wasn't my Link, then who is he? Did Link have a twin? No, that's impossible, he had mentioned he grew up by himself, well, with the other villagers of course, but he had no family. Sheik did mention that Dark Link had come from a separate timeline, so maybe he's from one as well?

"The surface? Are you sure?"

"Well I can assure you I have never been this far up in the sky before."

"Zelda, have you told your Father that she's woken up, I think he might want to talk to her…"

"We were actually on our way there now, C'mon Fallon!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **So, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, hence why it ends so suddenly, hehe.**_

 _ **Make sure you follow/favourite/review so I know you're enjoying the story! It inspires me to write, which tends to result in better writing from me! Thanks!**_

 _ **Love the Lovely,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" _Fallon."_

I look around, and it takes me a moment to realize where I am. It's the same forest I see in my dreams every night, only it seems more peaceful and serene. The sun is out and shining, not a cloud in the sky. I can see many birds chirping happily in the trees, and most importantly, a woman wearing a pure white dress, subtly resembling Zelda. Her hair is the same, only this girl has platinum blonde hair, and her eyes were the brightest blue I've seen in my life. It was as if she was glowing.

"Who are you?"

" _My name is not important, what is important, is that the hero you left behind remains alive."_ My eyes widen at this information

"Oh thank goodness… Wait, how do you know, and where am I?"

" _We are in your subconscious mind, and I am the one who saved you from the dark presence in the twilight realm, Dark Link, I believe his name is."_

"What exactly happened to Link once I was transported to… Wherever I am?" I ask the girl in front of me.

" _Once you stepped into the portal, you were transported back in time, to the very first hero this world has ever seen, Dark Link had lost interest in fighting since you were no longer in the spring, so he left quickly, leaving Twilight Link in the spring. Luckily, I was able to heal him before his wounds were incurable."_ I let out a reassured sigh, nodding at the information the women has told me.

"So, what am I doing here exactly? Why bring me here when I am supposed to be with Twi Link?"

" _It was originally planned for you to come to this part of the timeline, and discover your powers gradually with a women on the surface, before you aid the Twilight hero, and put yourself in harms danger."_ I become confused at this, if I was supposed to come here first, then why didn't I? Also, I'm not sure what powers she's referring to.

" _However, Dark Link had discovered your location sooner than I anticipated, so I ordered Sheik to retrieve you from your dimension, before Dark Link could get his hands on you."_

"What about these so called powers you said I would gradually hone? I'm human. I don't have magical powers like some of the people in this universe. Also, how am I supposed to get to the surface if I'm so high in the sky" This makes the women smile slightly.

" _You may not know this Fallon, but you are more exceptional than you imagine yourself to be. As for getting to the surface... I suppose in a couple days time you will learn how to descend from the clouds."_

After this, the woman disappears gradually, leaving traces on light behind.

I open my eyes, and realize I'm back inside the room I woke up in yesterday. When I went to the headmaster's office, Zelda's father, he assured me he had no idea how to help me, but I could stay at the academy until I found out. Although the only catch was that I had to attend classes. They had also provided me with clean clothing, and showed me where the bathing room is, so I could, well, bathe whenever I needed.

I decide to rise out of bed, and change into the clothing I was given. It consisted of a cream coloured dress that cut off at my knee level, with sleeves that came just past my elbow. I decide to tie my hair up with the hair tie on my wrist, and slip on the brown flats that Zelda had given to me.

I suddenly hear a knock on my door. Wondering who it could be, I walk over to the door, and open it, only to see Link wearing a smile on the other side.

"Mornin', you ready for your first day in Skyloft?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. Are you usually an early riser?" The blonde laughs at my question.

"Definitely not, Zelda always wakes me up bright and early. I would be late everyday if it wasn't for her." Sky Link smiles at the thought of Zelda, and I can't imagine anyone more in love with someone than Link is with Zelda. Yesterday I noticed that every time Zelda's name was mentioned, he would instantly be in a good mood, as if he wasn't before, he seems like a very optimistic person.

"Speaking of Zelda, where is she?"

"Her father wanted to talk to her, so she told me to come wake you up before class starts, but I see you're already up and ready. Do you wanna head down and have some breakfast before class?"

I agree to Link's suggestion, and we make our way down to the cafeteria. There wasn't many people in there, at most 5. After grabbing some food, we sit down and make small talk. Most of it being about Skyloft. When I finish eating, we make our way to the classroom a couple minutes before class is supposed to start. I notice Zelda isn't there yet, and I can tell Link noticed as well.

"What do you think is taking Zelda so long?" I ask Link, knowing he would want to talk about her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, she's never late for class, so she'll probably be here soon." our conversation gets cut short, when a girl behind me taps my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Karane, are you new here?"

"Ah yes, my name is Fallon. I just got here yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile at the redhead, she seemed friendly enough, so why not make some friends while I'm here.

"You've probably been asked this question thousands of times, but how in the world did you get here? It's a small town and there are no nearby islands that harbor citizens."

"I'm actually not very sure. I only remember bright lights and loud sounds, it may sound unbelievable, but it's true." Karane nods at this

"Yes well, any new skyloftian is an unexplainable situation I guess. Glad to make your acquaintance anyways Fallon." We shake hands briefly, before the lesson starts.

All through class, I could feel Link's foot tapping underneath the table, he sure is anxious. I guess it's rare for Zelda to miss class, I wonder what's keeping her so long. I try to put this out of my head, and listen to the professor. Although I don't quite understand his lesson, it's interesting all the same. They were talking of a goddess named Hylia, and how she risked her life for the small island, or something along those lines, I did try to pay attention, but zoned out quickly. I've never been one for school.

After the lesson, Link makes his way out of class quickly, probably going to try to find Zelda I suppose. I make my way after the eager blonde, only to be blocked by Groose, once again. Man, I really hate this guy.

"Why are you running after losers like Link, when you could be hanging out with me." I look him dead in the eyes, with no emotion on my face.

"Because frankly, I don't enjoy your company. Please move." I push my way past the large boy, only for him to grab my arm.

"You should be careful with that attitude of yours, missy. Groose doesn't take kindly to it."

"I don't take kindly to assholes who pester girls when they don't want to be near someone. Let me go." I shake him off my arm, and make my way up the stairs, leaving him in my trail.

"Where is this coming from, Zelda? She seems like a nice person." I stop in my tracks, and listen to the voices above me.

"Link, I know you think the best about everyone, but I'm telling you that she's not a good person to hang around with. There's just something about her that doesn't add up." _Wow Zelda, you're a great person too_. I walk all the way up the stairs, and make eye contact with the blonde girl.

"I understand that everyone is allowed to have an opinion, Zelda. But maybe next time, say it to my face instead of talking behind my back." Her face goes white, and I can see the sadness in Link's eyes. I walk past the duo, and out the door towards the goddess statue.

 _Well, at least I know who I can and can't trust now._

* * *

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me, this update is a little later than usual, I had some stuff going on._**

 ** _Also, thanks to for the kind words! I'll try to update as quickly as possible so you can read the journey of Fallon! hehe_**

 ** _Don't forget to follow/favourite/review!_**

 ** _Love the lovely,_**

 ** _Yumi_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so uh, It's been a while… Sorry about that!**

 **I'm not goona lie, I just didn't really feel like writing… Yeah I was procrastinating.**

 **don't be afraid to Pm me if I ever stop updating after a week or two, it'll motivate me to write more!**

* * *

Chapter 8

As I walk to class silently, I think about the incident that occured with Zelda. It's been a couple days since I overheard Zelda talking with Link, and I've been attempting to limit the amount of social interactions with the female blonde. But to my dismay, there have been many situations where she would try to spark a conversation with me. And although I would love to forget the whole situation and talk with her, whenever she does talk to me it seems forced. As if Link is telling her to get along with me. Speaking of Link, I was kind of expecting him to follow Zelda and stop talking to me, but that couldn't be more opposite of what actually happened. He had come to apologize to me on Zelda's behalf, and we hang out pretty often still.

My thoughts are suddenly cut short when I hear someone call my name from behind. I turn around, and see Professor motioning me over to him.

"Did you need something, professor?" I ask as I make my way over to him.

"Yes actually, I would like to talk to you about the upcoming Wing Festival." I tilt my head in confusion

Why would he need to talk to me about that? It's not like I'm good enough to fly in the race. Hell, I don't even have a bird in the first place.

"I was wondering if you were interested in portraying the goddess in the ceremony."

"Me? I'm probably the most unqualified person to play the Goddess, why would you think it would be best to have me do it?"

"Oh, on the contrary miss Gray, you did end up on Skyloft mysteriously, as if the goddess bestowed you herself, right before the Wing Ceremony might I add. And well, though your grades aren't the best, they do represent that you have the basic knowledge of what happened many years ago between the Hero and Goddess."

"Would you give me a day or two to think about it? I'm just not sure if it's something I'm capable of." Owlan nods at my request

"Of course,just let me know when you make your decision, if you decline I will have to find a substitute."

"Well, I'll be sure to let you know as soon as possible, now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for class." Professor Owlan nods and smiles before I return to my casual walk to class.

I honestly don't know how I feel about being the goddess. For one, I have little to no knowledge of what I would actually have to do, which means I'll have to find some books that details such information. All I really know about the ceremony is what Link had mentioned, such as graduating to knight class if you happen to win the race. Which means I have no information of what I would be in charge of.

Once I walk into class, I see Zelda and Link sitting in their usual spots. The blue eyed boy sees me, and motions me to come sit next to him. Although, I can see a certain girl looking at Link with a small pout, probably because whatever she was saying was cut off by Link. I just send him a small smile and sit next to Karane in the back corner.

"Still not on friendly terms with Zelda?" The redhead asks quietly.

"Well we're certainly not best friends." Karane snickers at this

"Oh, I actually have a favour to ask of you. Could you help me find some books about the wing ceremony?" I ask the redhead.

"Sure, but what's with the sudden interest in the Wing Ceremony?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone…" I motion Karane to lean in closer, she gives me a look before following my instructions.

"Professor Owlan offered me the opportunity to be the Goddess." her eyes grow wide at this information.

"You're going to be the godd-!" I slap my hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud!" I hush Karane quickly.

I knew from previously talking with Link that Zelda wanted the role of the goddess in the ceremony, and I usually try to evade awkward situations, which results in me only telling a few select people before I decide what I should do.

"You two have gotten pretty close quickly." Pippit takes a seat next to Karane as he snickers at the sight of the two of us.

Karane takes this opportunity to shoo away my hand and smile _lovingly_ at Pippit. I could tell from their first interaction that she had feelings for the boy, it's written on her face whenever he's around.

"Actually, I was just about to confess to Karane when you rudely interrupted Pippit, how dare you." I give him a playful smirk as the girl between the two of us sputters an explanation.

"That- There's No way I would accept something like that from you!"

"Harsh rejection Fallon, will you be okay?" Pippit plays along as I fake a hurt expression.

"I'll endure somehow, although I think you're too direct Karane, how about going easy on my heart before you say such things." I pout at her, as she sticks her tounge out at me before Professor Horwell walks into class, and begins our lesson.

"Fallon!" I turn around to find Link jogging towards me, smiling.

* * *

I stop my travels to the goddess statue as I turn and see Link running towards me. I figured I should start reading the books Karane had given me a few minutes ago about the Wing Ceremony. After all, it's probably not good to keep a teacher waiting at a time like this.

"Where are you off to?" He asks as he finally reaches me.

"I was just about to go somewhere quiet to read these." I hold out the books so Link could see clearly.

"I didn't take you as an academic, Fallon." he smirks at me playfully, and I roll my eyes at the gesture.

The blonde takes the book on top of my pile, and examines the cover before looking at me once again with a curious glance.

"Curious about the wing ceremony?"

"I guess you could say that. I should know about it if I'm going to be on the island."

"Did you want some company? I can answer any questions you have."

"Sure, why not." we begin walking towards the goddess statue silently.

After a couple seconds, I decide to speak up.

"How's Zelda?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm, how should I put this. She's been… Weird, as of late, I guess?" He shrugs, and I decide to prod further.

"What do you mean?"

"She says she's been hearing some kind of voice below the clouds. But, that seems impossible."

"It's not that impossible, I came from the surface." _In another dimension of course, but he doesn't need to know that…_

"That's different. We couldn't hear you below the clouds, you're not _that_ loud." I shove him playfully, as we reach the courtyard, and sit under the shade of one of the trees.

I open the book, expecting it to be something I could understand, only to realize it's written in a completely different language. I stare at the book blankly, an Link takes notice to this.

"Is something wrong?"

"I… Just realized I'm pretty stupid to think I can read this." He raises an eyebrow as he scoots closer to me so he can read the page. His arm brushes against mine as he leans in towards the book.

"It's written in pretty clear Hylian, you can't read it?" Link looks up at me, our faces are inches apart.

"W-well, not really. I can only read english, and a bit of Japanese." I quickly look down, and let my violet hair shield my scarlet cheeks from his gaze.

"Huh, I've never heard of those languages... Anyways, How about I just tell you whatever you need to know?" I look up at him again, completely forgetting how close we are.

"You'd do that?" This time Link looks away, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure. But…" His eyes drift over to me.

"Only if you tell me why you're so interested, and you can't say it's just because you're living on Skyloft now." I give him a defeated look, and huff silently.

"Fine, but promise me you won't tell Zelda. Or anyone for that matter."

"Sure, you have my word."

"Well… Today while I was walking to class, and Professor Owlan stopped me to talk about the wing ceremony." he nods enthusiastically, and I continue my story.

"And he asked me what I thought about… Being the goddess at the ceremony in a couple days." his eyes widen at this information

"That's great Fallon! if I win the race we can do the ceremony together!"

"I didn't give him an answer, Link." he grows confused at this.

"What, why?" I sigh as I rest my head against the tree.

"I don't even know what the goddess is supposed to do." Link gives an encouraging smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

* * *

 **So what did you think! Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Also like I said, don't be afraid to PM me if I ever disappear from the earth again!**

 **Love the lovely,**

 **Yumi**


End file.
